Forbidden
by Aeta Aella
Summary: AU This is a story I thought of, that I wanted to test out. This is a oneshot but if I get enough postive reviews, I'll start a story with this. Heiress Kikyo speaks with Empress Kanna.


Forbidden

One of the few rules the Elders had for the novices was that it was absolutely forbidden to purposely harm a human in any way when it was avoidable. They couldn't fight back against their superior abilities. Besides it was wrong to hurt those in your charge. It was even forbidden for the Elders to do such a thing. The Socera ruled over Earth and all those on it save for their enemies, the Witches and their allies, the Wiccans.

The Socera were a race that was separate yet combined with humanity. There were many differences between the humans and the Socera. First off they lived until they died of wounds or illness and there weren't many illnesses that would kill them. They all had magic powers and wouldn't age. Even the oldest Socera only looked as if she was in her early thirties. The Queens of the Socera did not rule by right of blood, but were selected by the previous Queen for reasons of power, personality and skills. The current Queen was Queen Kaede, who was rumored to be 12,456 years old. The Socera reigned over the earth, opposed by only the Witches.

The Witches were the cruelest of the cruel. The Socera and the Witches hated each other with the fire of the sun. The Socera ruled over the humans as well. They were to the humans as parents were to children. They protected and guided the humans with loving care, knowing that if they were left to govern themselves, the world would fall to chaos. Arranged marriages were common, because the Elders could see who would be best for each other. Women were much more common as Socera then men for yet unknown reasons.

The Wiccans were very different from the humans, Socera and Witches. The Socera fought for good, the Witches fought for evil and the humans fought for whatever would please them, when they could for the Socera would prevent them like a parent who doesn't allow their children to fight and actively prevents it. The Wiccans will not fight for whatever reason. They are great believers in pacifism. And while the Socera accept it and are close allies with their Pacifist Sisters the Witches hate the Wiccans with a hate second to only their hate for the Socera.

Kikyo was a strange one. She was, to the public eye, a novice in the Socera. She was the friend of Kagome, the demi-goddess destined for greatness though she didn't know it and the friends of Kagura and Sango who each were destined for their own great paths though they knew not of it either. But Kikyo knew, oh she knew. That's why she was their friend. Kikyo was originally a novice with the Witches. She joined the Socera and they knew not of her unsavory past. She covered it up most carefully. She befriended the three destined for greatness. And they would not be destined for greatness- not if she had anything to do with it.

Kikyo was in her carefully protected cellar. She heard a shriek of horror and knew the final ingredient to her potion to communicate with her Superior Witches. She waved her hand and a coal black cat with red eyes similar to hers dragged a motionless body towards her- a human body. "Ah, thank you Felicity." She said putting the body on the cutting board and continuing the grisly job without a flinch. Any of her Socera friends would be horrified by this forbidden horror she was doing. She finished slicing and brushed the remains into the potion.

She stirred the sliced remains of the farmer into the potion with her ladle made of human bones. "Oh Hecate, Seth, Thera, Kiard and Ysard. Oh Yuga, Nakima, Japet and Framed. Let your awesome powers protect this room and these words and my deeds from any unfriendly ears, eyes or powers. I am your loyal servant and unworthy as I may be I complete your will and wish to report it to my fellow servants. Let your powers protect and help this transmission reach the ears and eyes of Kanna, the Empress of all Witches." She said in her voice shedding the kindness she had kept in her voice to trick the Socera with and letting the cruelness and hate show in her voice.

The potion suddenly glowed a bright green, matching her hair, and Kikyo smiled. "Thank you powerful Ones for hearing my call and aiding your unworthy servant." She said bowing to the evil potion. The cauldron glowed brighter as if in approval of her for what she was doing was not forbidden by the Witches or their gods and goddesses. Only by the Socera and their gods and goddesses was it forbidden. The glow slowly spread throughout the room to become a green mist, creating a forbidding atmosphere.

In the liquid in the cauldron a figure slowly formed. The figure was regal with a pale green dress lined with ermine and fine pale blond hair. A silver circlet was resting carefully on her head and she sat upon a golden throne. "What is it Heiress Kikyo?"

"I wished to make my weekly report Illustrious one." Kikyo said bowing to the image "I think in the many things one of your imperial stature has to think about it must have slipped your mind." Though her words were formal and polite you could hear the accusation of senility veiled behind her words.

"You needed worry Kikyo. You won't be Empress for a while yet." Empress Kanna said dryly. "Make your report for then."

"As you wish, Mighty One." Kikyo bowed again. "Kaede plans to make Kagome the Watcher of America, All of it. Kagura is to be the Watcher of her ancestral Japan and Sango to Spain. I am to be the Watcher of Germany. So I will plant the seeds that we have spoken of there. Kagome is in mourning for her Father who recently passed away, and no one has discovered that I poisoned him. I have manipulated the Elders into betrothing Kagome to Onigumo, the other spy,"

"Good, good. Sounds like you have things under control their. Report again next week." Kanna said nodding as she considered this news. "Oh and we have decided on the Winter Threat for Kagome's death."

"Fitting." Kikyo said smiling. "Until next week, Fearsome One."

"Until next week" Kanna agreed and her image disappeared from the cauldron and the glowing mist filtered away as well.

Kikyo sighed and walked to the door "Clear this up Felicity. I will be back next week." She said to the cat who nodded and with strength that should not belong to a mere cat pulled the large stone potion filled cauldron to the corner.

Kikyo left the cellar and went down the street, her hands cleaned of blood by her magic.

"Kikyo!" The yell was heard as a black haired girl wearing a brown grizzly fur shirt and white polar bear fur breeches ran up to Kikyo. "Kikyo guess what?"

"What is it Kagome?" Kikyo asked smiling at her "friend"

"Queen Kaede gave you Germany to Watch over! Isn't that fantastic?" she demanded, delighted by this fortunate thing for her friend.

"Oh that's wonderful!' Kikyo said and Kikyo and Kagome rushed down the street together to tell their friends. Just wait Kagome. Your happiness shall not last much longer. Kikyo thought and her fake smile turned genuine as they ran I'll make sure of it.

The End?

A/N- I wanted to see what people think of this. If I get seven reviews that say I should keep going, I'll continue it. If not, then I'll tuck this story away. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
